<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One With the Force by djh_one</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019966">One With the Force</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/djh_one/pseuds/djh_one'>djh_one</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Descriptions of Injury, Gen, Post-Episode: s07e12 Victory and Death, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:29:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/djh_one/pseuds/djh_one</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens during the end of ''Victory and Death''.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CT-7567 | Rex &amp; Ahsoka Tano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One With the Force</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry, I just had to get it out of my system.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This was something he could never forget. The icy air made it hard to breathe the smell of death, which he was glad for, but it didn’t cover the sight of all those men’s injuries. They were careful to approach the shipwreck, aware that any moment someone could raise their blaster and shoot them. But they also had things to get under all that pile of durasteel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka lifted a big smashed piece off the ground, only to put it a little away, enough for them to find whatever they needed. A groan filled the air, making them both stop whatever they were doing. Someone was alive. Rex found out he was already on his feet and running towards the source of the voice. He saw a bucket buried not too deep, but still needed work to get out. Thankfully Ahsoka was already on his side, raising her hands in front of her with her eyes closed, and then metal screeched and he finally saw his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Rocket, a shiny that only recently saw action for the first time. He leaned towards him, but the sight in front of him suddenly numbed his brain. Rocket’s upper body was protected by a piece of the ship, his lower body wasn’t as lucky. One of his legs was bent in an indescribable way, turned to a point of being ripped; the other leg was under the wreck, completely gone at the knee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groaned in pain and Rex thought if a blaster to the head would be more merciful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka moved past him without speaking, though they needed no words as he could read the pain in her eyes. She kneeled next to Rocket and put her hands on his bucket, removing it ever so gently. She carefully placed it on her side before returning to the injured man. Two small hands stood in the air at each side of Rocket’s head and Rex heard Ahsoka whisper some words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘‘I am one with the Force, and the Force is with me.’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A flash of lightning struck in his brain, a foggy, almost dream-like memory echoing in his mind. He had heard that before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka repeated, ‘‘I am one with the Force, and the Force is with me.’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw the twitch in Rocket’s hands trying to find something to grab on, possibly to try to kill Ahsoka. When they only found air, Ahsoka grabbed them, holding it over her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘‘I am one with the Force, and the Force is with me.’’ This time, Rex saw the relaxation in Rocket’s body. It fell limp and the horrible wheezing sounds slowed down completely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What did you do?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He wanted to ask. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is he in heaven? Is there even a heaven? What happens to him? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>They pulled everyone they can reach out of the crash, some already dead and some giving their last breaths, leaving one last trace in the cold air; A trace that was bound to be lost. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to say he didn’t count how many troopers they had found, but he did and it was forty-five. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Forty-five graves for forty-five men. Rex was who started it, he at least wanted to give Jesse a proper goodbye, then Ahsoka suggested while they were at it they should give everyone a memorial. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Because they all matter</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she said. Not mattered, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>matter</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex dug the graves while Ahsoka carried the bodies. She held every single man between her arms, putting their foreheads together and whispering the same words to each one of them, even to the ones that had already passed away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘‘I am one with the Force, and the Force is with me.’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex took a look at the helmets lined in front of them, took a deep breath, and grabbed the bag he prepared while he was going through the wreckage. They couldn’t stay long so he had to prepare the ship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka was still standing there, looking at the graves they had dug. Rex had already left one his blasters on Jesse’s grave, now it was Ahsoka’s turn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He placed his things back in the ship, then turned to see Ahsoka, still motionless but now with a hand raised slightly in front of her. He saw the lightsaber leave her hand and drop on the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A part of him, a part he didn’t know he had, burned with pain. It was almost like he was synchronized with Ahsoka, feeling her agony as if it was his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she turned and started walking towards him. Her hood moved with the wind and revealed her head completely. He saw streaks of tears sliding down her cheeks, her usually bright blue eyes now a dull grey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart was breaking, bile was rising from his stomach and something in him was itching to be released. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘‘He has the Republic’s symbol on his head,’’ Ahsoka spoke slowly, her voice barely above a whisper. ‘‘And they had-’’ She stopped mid-sentence to take a deep breath, ‘‘They had my face-- Rex, I--’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex threw his arms around her small form, pulling her close to his chest. At that exact moment, a cry left his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know what triggered it. Didn’t know when they slid on the ground and didn’t know when they started to scream their cries of pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But some time after it started, they were back to their numb selves. They held each other as if their lives depended on it, like the person could just vanish into thin air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had lost everything and everyone. Even their own identities. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘‘We have to leave.’’ Rex found himself speaking with a hoarse voice. ‘‘We don’t know if someone will come looking for us.’’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘‘Everyone is gone.’’ Ahsoka spoke, ‘‘I can’t feel any of the masters. Not even-’’ She looked up and blinked the tears away, ‘‘Not even Anakin.’’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘‘We have to survive if we want to find them.’’ The determination in Rex’s voice made Ahsoka look up and into his eyes. ‘‘We have to leave, Ahsoka.’’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time she only nodded, not needing any further commentary. She jumped and got into the pilot’s cockpit while he took the seat behind her. He wasn’t a big fan of flying and Ahsoka was a better pilot anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘‘Where are we going?’’ She asked, her eyes still on the remaining parts of the ship. He didn’t know either, they didn’t plan this far. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘‘Let’s get out of here and we will see.’’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And off to an unknown future they were; not knowing where they belonged, or if they belonged somewhere at all. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>